


He Was Home Again

by simongays



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Big Happy Weasley Family, One Big Sad Weasley Family, Percy Weasley Angst, Weasley Family, this really sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simongays/pseuds/simongays
Summary: Percy takes the time to think about his family and he goes home but too late :D.





	He Was Home Again

Percy really wish he could say he disliked his family. He wished because if he didn't hate them, his whole career would be ruined but he couldn't help but think about the old times like the time he had nightmares after Cedric died and Ginny were there for him. 

She helped him out. She joked and even sang to him. It was pretty awkward but it helped.  
"Thanks Gin," he mumbled before falling asleep, as she mumbled the lyrics to that song Cedric used to sing to Percy.

Another thing he thought about was the time Fred and George had set one of his award things he got from school (that was important to him) on fire. Percy almost sobbed right in front of them but then Charlie walked in. Charlie had calmed Percy down. "Percy, buddy, it's ok. You'll definitely get another award, I promise, bud." Also Charlie set Fred and George's trousers on fire. 

Percy smiled at these thoughts er um memories.

Percy remembered when he got in an argument with his mother (surprisingly, it was from him punching someone square in the jaw and literally storming off.) She just wanted to know what was going on and slipped something from her mouth. "God dammit Percy, I'm just trying to help you. Why are you so hard to talk to? I wish you were more like your siblings, they can be so open with their feelings." Percy went to his room and almost screamed but just sat there on the floor, sadly, crying. He just didn't want to tell her what was going on. Fred and George walked into his room and cheered him up. "Percy, mum didn't mean to say that. Anyways, you punching that kid was cool." 

Percy remembered getting frustrated as he tried to read when he was young (Percy normally had trouble reading when he was younger.) His older brother, Bill, had Percy sit down and Bill read the book to him. "I do not want pink hair no more, I do not want it Sammy Nore!"

Percy then started thinking about cheering Ginny up after she broke up with Dean. "It wasn't love, sis, you wanted him as a friend, a friend. It's fine, he'll understand." 

He remembered cheering George up after Fred started playing with Lee more than him. "It's ok Georgie, Freddie won't be able to replace you ever. You're too cool!"

He remembered cheering Fred up after George went through this weird phase where he didn't even want to play pranks on people or even smile or make jokes (hah emo phases.) "Fred don't worry bud, he's gonna quickly go back to being himself as soon as possible. He's just going through a phase, remember Charlie's phase?"

He remembered when Charlie had a major freak out about his future. Charlie didn't know what he wanted to be and next year he was graduating. Percy remembered telling Charlie he had a year to chose it out. A year is pretty long. 

He remembered finding Bill frustrated after their mum told Bill he should cut his hair. Percy looked at him and told him, "I like your hair. I think mum's just jealous of you're amazing hair." Bill laughed and let Percy braid his hair.

Percy couldn't take it anymore.

 

He was home again.  
but a little too late. Everything has changed.


End file.
